Rompecabezas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —¿Y eso que diablos es? —preguntó Zack, al verla tener en sus manos una caja de cartón rectangular. /—Un rompecabezas —respondió Ray.


Luego de ir a comprar víveres y pasado un tiempo bastante largo, Ray volvió a casa. Zack la recibió, tomando la bolsa de comestibles y sacando de ahí, las papitas.

—Me estaba muriendo de hambre—espetó él, abriendo el paquete y comenzando a sacar el alimento—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Había mucha cola —dijo ella y empezó a sacar de la bolsa, la caja que compró.

—¿Y eso que diablos es? —preguntó Zack, al verla tener en sus manos una caja de cartón rectangular.

—Un rompecabezas —respondió Ray.

Los ojos de Zack se expandieron.

—¿Un rompecabezas?—repitió él, bastante fascinado—¿Es para mí?

—No creí que te interesaría.

—¿Estas bromeando? —Dijo, el nombre ya lo convencía—¡Ya dámelo!—espetó él, arrebatándoselo de sus manos. Sorprendiéndose que no era muy pesado ¿O quizás, él era muy fuerte?

Naa, la chica ya debería tumbarse de solo sostenerlo.

—¿No es muy pequeña la caja?

Dijo zarandeándola y escuchando un ruido como si estuviera en pedazos. ¿Venia roto? Ahora quedándose viendo la imagen que había en la caja. Pero, ¿Qué diablos?

—¿Que con el paisaje? —preguntó él. Sin aguardar más tiempo se dirigió a la mesa y lo abrió, quedándose desilusionado que no había, no sé, ¿una mazo que rompe cabezas? Bueno definitivamente esperaba otra cosa, algo que ¡Rompa cabezas!—¿Que mierda es esto? —viendo trozos de cartón pintado dentro de la caja.

—Un rompecabezas—contestó simplemente Ray.

Zack la miró incrédulo.

—La imagen no coincide con el nombre, ¡Te cagaron, Ray! —Repuso—¡Y además está roto!—exclamó Zack.

—Tienes que armarlo —dijo la muchacha. Zack se indignó.

—¿Por qué? —Refutó—¡Yo no lo rompí!

—...

Luego de un momento de silencio, Ray le explicó que era exactamente un rompecabezas. Zack se quejó.

—Pero, ¡Que aburridooo!—dijo—¡No pienso hacerlo!

—Está bien—argumentó la chica—Lo compre para mí.

Zack confirmando mucho más que Ray era completamente aburrida, volvió a su bolsa de papitas. Sin embargo, al rato se dirigió dónde estaba la chica, observando como armaba el jodido rompecabezas. Uniendo piezas de aqui para allá.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?—preguntó. Al notar la mirada de Zack detrás de su espalda.

—¡Bah! —exclamó y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Prendiendo el televisor, estuvo cambiando por un rato los canales, pero no había encontrado nada decente.—¡Demonios! ¡No hay nada! —exclamó, antes de volver con Ray—Okay, déjame intentarlo.

Ray lo hizo. Le faltaba muy pocas piezas para completarlo, Zack se sentó e intentó encontrar la pieza que encajaría ahí. Pero el resultado fue nulo, e impaciente y furioso comenzó a unir las piezas en forma bruta. Golpeando con el puño las piezas contra la mesa.

—¡Carajo!—exclamó, después de casi una hora de intentar unir una sola puta pieza—¡Es una porquería esto!

Y se fue de ahí, enfurruñado, casi a punto de voltear la mesa. Conteniéndose porque Ray había estado armando aquello por horas.

**...**

Al día siguiente, la chica, luego de terminar de armar su rompecabezas, de nuevo había ido de compras y el producto se lo entregó a Zack, quien comenzó a negar con la cabeza al ver la caja.

—¡No, no, no! —Denegó—¿Otro rompecabezas? ¿Y es para mí?

Realmente tratar de hacerlo le rompía la cabeza.

—Este te va gustar—dijo ella, él vio la figura de autos.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, viendo como Ray seguía tendiéndolo —¡Esta bien!—masculló. Sentándose y abriendo la caja. Notando como este contenía menos piezas y era más grande aquellas.

No le prestó atención aquello y comenzó a armarlo. Le costó, pero luego de unos días. Logró terminarlo.

—¡Lo termine, Ray!—gritó Zack— ¿Y sabes que me di cuenta? —dijo a la chica, ella le prestó atención—Acá pone de tres a cinco años —leyendo, al menos esa parte por las clases de leer y escribir con Ray, que a veces ellos tenían— ¡y yo lo termine en solo cinco días! —mostrando la palma de su mano, haciendo alusión a ese número.

—Felicitaciones, Zack.

Él emitió unas carcajadas.

Y Ray en ese momento, decidió, al verlo tan feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo, no decirle que aunque era como dijo: De tres a cinco años; se refería a la de edad.


End file.
